


Love, Joy & the Sentiments of the Season

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 2. wish, Acceptance, Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Found Family, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Patsy had longed wished to be able to celebrate openly with Delia, with them as a couple, she get's her wish granted, thought not quite as she'd envisioned it.It's better.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Love, Joy & the Sentiments of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2.wish for the Advent Ficlet Challenge.

Patsy had so often wished that they would get to celebrate Christmas properly with their family, her and Delia, _as a couple_. Posing as friends, even if best friends, was dishonest and left a hollow feeling in her heart. Because everybody else, all the other _couples_ could stand under the mistletoe and give each other the expected peck, or a little more if they were being adventurous, but her and Delia weren’t even allowed a peck to the cheek, that most innocent of all kisses. All they got were smiles and hugs, but never even a daring brush of lips on cheeks when others were present. And not just on Christmas, either. 

It took them what felt like forever, but they did get there, eventually. And while the family Patsy had envisioned celebrating Christmas with her and Delia being openly a couple was not family of blood, but better: it was the family that they chose, all those near and dear friends from their days in Poplar and a few new one’s besides. All in their home in Edinburgh celebrating Boxing Day with them.

Delia leaned against her side, passing on a glass of eggnog, looking at all the friends gathered in their sitting room, which was full of lively chatter and delicious smells. ‘Did you ever think---’ Delia’s words hung in the air, unfinished.

Patsy felt almost too daring winding her arm around Delia’s waist in a way no mere friend ever would, and her heart leapt to her throat, but not a soul said anything, or even seemed to take much notice. Then her heart leaped again, but for joy. She had finally gotten her wish.

‘I did. But this is better, _much better_ , than anything I ever could have imagined,’ she said, her voice thick and having to bat her eyes because they were misting up, and it wouldn’t do to ruing her makeup.

Emboldened, she decided to be bold and kissed Delia right there, where everyone could see, and no-one said anything at all about that, either, nor did the mood of the room take her out of their kiss before she was done, and she got a bit carried away, but not unduly, as they _were_ entertaining. After, Trixie winked at them when Patsy’s eyes landed on her where she was standing next to the fireplace, a besotted Christopher in tow, full of the joy of love as well. Patsy let her eyes go over the room, and while there were some blushes, those were because she’d kissed Delia so thoroughly, she was quite sure. But there was not a disproving glance in sight, just smiles. Acceptance. Love, joy and the sentiments of the season.

Life was full of surprises, indeed, and wishes did come true sometimes, if not quite how one expected.

And it was better than Patsy had dared imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write Trixie together with Christopher, as he was the happiness she so well deserved, and I hated how she unraveled after their break-up. (Even if she picked herself up and returned triumphant.)
> 
> (Also, please ignored the unfeasibility of everyone packing up to them to Edinburgh in the late 1960's, it's for... dramatic licence.)


End file.
